Ex Girlfriend
by Ceasefire
Summary: MiyagiShinobu: Miyagi finds out that Shinobu dated a girl before they became lovers. Miyagi is not impressed.


Junjou Romantica is the rightful property of Nakamura Shungiku. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

* * *

Of all the things Miyagi had expected to see when picking Shinobu up from university, the very last would have to have been this.

Shinobu was walking out of the front gates, laughing and smiling with a pretty girl, who seemed to be trying to wrap her arms around Shinobu's arm in the most subliminal way possible.

Miyagi considered himself to be a reasonable man, but some things just got to him more than he'd like to admit, and most of those things involved Shinobu realising he was a dirty old man and running off with a girl as pretty and young as the one currently trying to draw him into her clutches. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the girl pulled Shinobu into a brief hug, Miyagi scowled as his young lover opened his car door and sat down.

"Have you been waiting long?" Shinobu asked, digging around his his bag for his cell phone.

"Long enough," Miyagi replied bitterly, pulling away from the curb and pushing his foot to the accelerator a little too hard.

Shinobu stopped looking in his bag and glared at Miyagi.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So, who's your new friend?"

Shinobu raised one eyebrow at his lover, who seemed determined to stay focused on the road.

"Yamada Yukiko."

"Oh?" Miyagi grunted, "And how do you know her?"

"Ah, we used to date when we were in middle school."

Miyagi slammed his foot on the brake so hard that Shinobu was thrown forward in his seat.

"What are you doing? You're lucky no one was behind us, old man..."

Miyagi scowled some more and continued driving, pointedly ignoring Shinobu until they got home.

* * *

While Shinobu was doing homework (but not after yelling at Miyagi for being in a bad mood), Miyagi lay on his own couch, smoking, ignoring his own work, and comparing himself to the girl Shinobu was with in every way.

Had Shinobu really liked her? Had he hugged her? Kissed her?

Had he slept with her? Had he been wrong to assume that Shinobu was totally inexperienced before they first has sex?

Feeling the colour drain from his face, Miyagi pulled himself into a sitting position, and got up to get himself a beer from the fridge. After working his way around the multitude of pumpkins Shinobu had crammed into his fridge, Miyagi returned to his former position on the couch.

_'Alright. I should look at this logically,'_ Miyagi thought, taking a drink from the beer can, _'She's a pretty, young, talented girl with giant boobs, who has known Shinobu far longer than I have. And I'm a 35-year-old man, who used to be related to Shinobu by marriage, and should be acting as a good influence over him, when in fact, I'm not.'_

Miyagi felt his own eye twitch.

_'I think I just hurt my own feelings.'_

At that moment, Shinobu came bursting through his door.

"I'm here."

"Welcome back," Miyagi replied sourly, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I'm done with my work, so I came to cook dinner for us both," Shinobu said, walking to the kitchen and dropping a bag of ingredients on the counter, "We're having pumpkin curry."

"That's fine," Miyagi replied, trying to convey that he was anything but 'fine' by the tone of his voice.

Shinobu was apparently able to pick up on his foul mood, because he turned to glare at his older lover.

"What are you so grumpy about, old man?"

"Nothing!" Miyagi snapped, "I'm just hungry. Get on with it."

"Fine!" Shinobu snapped back, slamming the pumpkin onto the counter with such force that Miyagi jumped.

Miyagi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why the hell did he have to be so stubborn? It would only end up hurting the both of them. Just as he was about to apologize, Shinobu's cell phone rang. The younger man retrieved the phone from his pocket, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

Miyagi shut his eyes and pretended not to listen.

"Yukiko?"

That got Miyagi's attention. He clenched his hands into fists and tried his best to ignore Shinobu's voice.

"What? No."

Miyagi sighed. She was probably asking Shinobu if he was doing anything important.

"No, I'm not interested."

Probably just going over the finer details for their date, or something. Miyagi could feel his forehead crease into a frown.

"Yukiko, look. You're a really nice person, but I never..."

Miyagi felt his frown deepen. That didn't sound right.

"Do I have a... no! I'm not going out with another girl! I'm just not interested in you!" Shinobu snapped; Miyagi could tell he was rapidly running out of patience.

"Look, I'm sorry, but..." Shinobu stopped short, looking slightly stunned, before snapping his cell phone shut and resuming his cooking.

Miyagi decided to take his chances.

"Who was that?"

"Don't sound so innocent. You were listening, weren't you?"

Miyagi jumped guiltily, and Shinobu sighed.

"That was the girl I was with earlier. The one I used to da-"

"You don't need to remind me," Miyagi snapped.

Shinobu sighed again, rolling his eyes lightly. Leaving his cooking for the moment, Shinobu went over and sat down on the couch next to his lover. Miyagi blinked at him, but said nothing.

"I went out with her when we were both fourteen. Our friends were going out, and we were the leftovers," Shinobu mumbled, "Anyway, it didn't last long. A few months later, I started going to the Central Library to do my assignments, so..."

Miyagi looked over; Shinobu's face had turned a delicate shade of pink.

"After that, I knew I wasn't interested. I told her it was over and she thought I was just going through a stressful time, with my sister organizing her wedding."

Shinobu wrinkled his nose at the memory, eyes fixed on his own hands, which were laced together in his lap.

"So that's it. We broek up. Nothing happened between us. Not through lack of trying on her behalf, but..." Shinobu blushed again, and Miyagi smirked a little, "I never really liked her like that. She was only ever a friend to me."

Miyagi smiled. Why did Shinobu have to be so cute?

"A-anyway," Shinobu said, standing up and walking back to the kitchen, "I've got to start dinner."

Shinobu busied himself with attempting to chop the pumpkin on the counter, until he felt Miyagi come up behind him and pull him into a brief hug.

"Miyagi!"

"You're adorable, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu scowled.

"Shut up, old man! You were acting jealous this whole afternoon and you're the one picking on me?!"

Miyagi just laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Shinobu's head. The younger man scowled, but his expression softened as Miyagi pulled him into another kiss.

It might have been selfish, but he was happy to have Shinobu all to himself, after all.

**END**


End file.
